Items
Items are noteworthy objects of importance that serve unique purposes in LOTI. Purposes can be to unlock doors, to give a special boost to the player, or items that must be delivered to other NPCs in Quests. Items are obtained in many different ways, such as defeating enemies, discovering items from chests, or items given as rewards for completing Quests. Relog This is a list of every single item in CE. Normal Wood Plank *§10 *Used for object combination. Metal Plate *§40 *Used for object combination. Chrome Plate X2 *§60 *Used for object combination. Emerald *§60 *Part of the Gem Series. Shard (Weaponry Enchantment) These are items that are able to enchant weaponry depending of course on the color. Red *Fire Aspect Yellow *Paralysis Aspect Dark Purple *Critical Hit Chance Increase Green *Leech Life Special Material Sturdy Wood Stone Silver Iron Positite Amethyst Dark Amethyst Grey Sapphire Faded Onyx Criomsonium Adminium Offense Level 5 Grenade *§75 *50 Base Damage. Is affected by all other statistics. Flash Grenade *§125 Concussion Grenade *§125SC EMP Grenade *§200 Fire Splash *§200 *Burns all enemies in a battle. Chain Bolt *§150 :A lightning bolt is summoned on one enemy which then attempts to spread to all other enemies in a battle. The chance of the bolt hitting all of them lowers if there are more enemies. Smart Bomb *§300 *Causes a fixed 100 damage to all enemies. Lightning *§275 *Paralyzes all enemies no matter what for two turns. SquareLock *§500 *Used on an enemy to analyze it. If successful, the user deals the enemy double damage for the rest of the battle. SquareLock Plus *§1,000 *Used on an enemy to analyze it. If successful, the user deals the enemy triple damage for the rest of the battle. *Gooey Coat *§250 *If you come in contact with an enemy, it is paralyzed for one turn. Venom Pulse *If you come in contact with an enemy, it is poisoned. *§275 Square of Attack *§750 *Attack is doubled for the user for 10 turns. Square of Defense *Defense is doubled for the user for 10 turns. *50SC Ice Stream *§725 *Freezes all enemies in a battle. Hypnotiser *§1,250 *Sends all enemies to sleep in a battle. Smokescreen *§750 *The user's squad can dodge most attacks for three turns. Healing (Natural) These are items that naturally appear. Using these items in Combination Mode can make these items more powerful. Apple *§50 *Restores 1HP. Health Cube *§250 *Restores 5HP for all members in the user's squad. Integrity Restoration *§1,250 *Restores 5HP when used on a character that has fainted. Tangerine *§500 *Restores 10HP. Mushroom Juice *§1,250 *Restores 2HP immediately and restores 2HP every time the user is hit with an attack for 10 turns. Super Health Cube *§1,000 : Restores 10HP for all members in the user's squad. Corn *§500 *Restores 8HP and slightly increases defense for a temporary period of time. Banana Bushel *§750 *Restores 15HP. Healing Coat : Restores 2HP every five seconds for the user for 5 minutes. : 16SC Delta Candy : Restores 50HP and refills Delta by 250 points. : 50SC Ultra Health Cube : Restores 50HP for all members in the user's squad. : 20SC Challengequus : Restores 25HP immediately and restores 25HP for every battle the user's squad wins for 5 battles. : 24SC Healing Sphere *Restores 1HP every ten seconds for all members in the user's squad for 5 minutes. *20SC Ice Pack *Cures Burn. *15SC Icebreaker Pickaxe *Cures Freeze. *15SC Adrenaline Injection *Cures Paralysis. *15SC Anti-Poison Gel *Cures Poison. *15SC Awakening Bell *Cures Sleep. *15SC Tear in a Jar : Restores 75HP. : 35SC Chicken *Restores 75HP and boosts attack for a temporary period of time. *45SC Watermelon *Restores 60HP. *30SC Delta Beverage *Fills Delta completely. *60SC Sweet Bell * Restores 50HP. * 20SC Galactic Sundae * Restores 100HP. * 40SC Healing (Uncustomizable) These are Healing items that are uncustomizable, meaning you cannot combine them with other items to make them more powerful. Cheezed-Over Ziti Pasta *§750 *Item ordered by Nightwing in StarSquare Chapter 3-3. Restores 125HP and fills Delta completely.